


Lacy Glory

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Tony, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Pecs Slapping, Pet Names, Slurs/Humiliation, Small Cock Roleplay, Sub Steve, Table Sex, Top Steve, Window Sex, power bottom tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve and Tony like to get each other riled up all the time, everyone knows that. What they don't know, however, is that Steve and Tony like to use that anger for purposes other than arguing and the second they're alone there is no doubt left as to who is in charge.Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, I1: "Lingerie"Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: “Free Kink” (Daddy Kink)





	Lacy Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I asked for prompts on the sinbin server and oh my, was I not disappointed. This fic totally took the wheel while I obediently typed and I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> I was pretty sure this fic had been beta'd and it turns out I was mistaken but it's still too early for me to be any good at self-editing much so please forgive me for any lingering typos! 
> 
> Special thanks to Shi-Toyu for providing the very idea that inspired me <3

 

“For fuck’s sakes Steve get your head out of your ass. We can’t just run in there like nobody’s business!” Tony felt his blood boil the more this meeting went on.

They’d been called in to talk drills and battle scenarios - always be prepared - and even though all of this was fictional everyone was taking it surprisingly seriously. Or more like, Tony and Steve were taking it extremely seriously and the others sat back and snickered, or huffed in exasperation depending on who you were looking at and when.

They were standing at the end of the conference table even though everyone else was still seated. Their stances were wide and their movements wilder than the situation warranted. The most accurate description for this whole shouting match would be to say that they were at each other’s throat, ready to beat the shit out of each other.

Except this was Tony and Steve and as always when they got like this, the team knew what to expect next. They’d heard enough during stake-outs and other stays in safe houses with paper-thin walls to doubt that this was basically just a prelude for them - foreplay even.

“I won’t stand down and let them get into a trap! That’s not how it works. We don’t--”

“Trade lives, I KNOW! Not my point Rogers!”

At this point Nat rolled her eyes just a bit harder, caught Clint’s gaze opposite her and in an instant their decision was made. Fury had deserted the room a long time ago and the others seemed about as ready as she felt to get out of there, fissa.

“Keep the room, huh,” Clint snickered loud enough that the other two stopped yelling at each other on the spot. Rhodey and Bucky faked gagging but got out as well and soon it was just the two of them.

They stared at each other for a moment, out of breath from their near-pissing contest and buzzing with pent-up energy.

Tony took the few steps to the door and locked it.

“You riled up, Steve? You feel it, the spark that comes with anger?” Tony bit his lip and Steve took a step back from the table.

“I’m not angry,” he said, his voice already much lower than it had been going at for over an hour. He took another step back, in time with Tony advancing towards him.

“You’re not? Too bad, you looked so pretty playing the part,” Tony licked his lips this time, his eyes narrowing a little.

He kept walking towards Steve and Steve kept backing away. Tony grinned.

“Gonna run out of space to walk back on soon, darling,” and just then Steve’s back met the floor-to-ceiling windows. The soft rustling of Steve’s shirt against the glass already promising; “There, no more.” Tony murmured as he closed the distance between them.

He kept just a few inches between them, enough that his breath travelled up to Steve’s neck but not enough for their chests to touch.

Tony raised a hand to Steve’s cheek, brushing the back of his hand against it and reveling in the way Steve’s lashes fluttered. “You were impressive back there you know that? All big, _towering_  and _loud_ ,” the way Tony uttered each word was so filled with sex already that Steve gasped.

“You hard already, soldier? Standing at attention for Daddy?” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek, “I love when your cheeks get pink like this,” he brushed his nose there as well.

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve was breathless already, looking at Tony with a plea in his eyes but that wouldn’t do.

“Nuh uh,” he tsked, smirking when Steve whined.

“Daddy please,” he breathed.

“Please what, handsome, what do you want me to do with you?”

Steve's answer came in the form of his hands ripping his own shirt open, buttons going flying every which way and Tony could have laughed, would have really, if not for the way his throat felt closed and his mouth dry all of a sudden.

Steve was wearing the blue corset. Underneath that tighty-sterny white shirt ironed to a crisp was the corset Tony had bought him almost as a joke, thinking he'd be delighted if Steve wore it but not expecting him too.

He was wearing it.

The satin fabric and metal rods inside hugged his husband from hips and waist to the birth of his pecs. It went around to the back of his neck and Tony only found the strength to move again when the need to see how it looked on Steve's back became too much to bear.

He put one hand on each of Steve's shoulders and flipped him around like it was nothing. He hooked his fingers in the collar and lapels of Steve's shirt and yanked it off completely, without giving a care to where he dropped it.

" _Fuck_ , you are gorgeous baby,"

The corset wound around the nape of Steve's neck and narrowed and stretched all down his back, the sides of it coming together over his spine in a flurry of laces crossed together and held tight by a braid of knots that fell just shy of Steve's tailbone.

Tony caressed the length of Steve's back with trembling hands before the man's labored breaths registered in his mind and Tony remembered he was in charge, that he could do just about anything for this man, that his husband was here, _waiting_ for it.

Tony pressed his front to Steve's back in the mirror of the position they'd assumed the other way around just a minute ago.

He had to get up on tip-toes to speak in Steve's ears but he didn't spare that thought a second of his attention, too busy delighting in the bright red that was spreading down the tip of Steve's ears.

"Made yourself pretty for Daddy, love?" Tony wound a hand in Steve's hair and just as he got back on the full soles of his feet he pulled Steve back with him, forcing him to lean backwards with the grip he had in his hair. "All pretty? My baby slut, you are truly beautiful like this you know?"

Steve's breath only came in gasps and his eyes tried to get a glimpse of Tony, going from side-to-side wildly but Tony stayed carefully out of his sight.

"You blushing for me, baby?" Tony mouthed at Steve's earlobe, enjoying the high-pitched moan it always brought out of him.

Next he pressed his hips against Steve's backside and smirked when Steve pushed back.

And then he was gone and Steve had to catch a grip on the protruding steel sides of the windows not to fall backwards with the sudden lack of support.

Tony walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the chair he'd barely sat on earlier.

Steve turned around looking lost as a puppy just when Tony was pulling his tee-shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Then he put his hands on his belt, tapping his fingers on it as he raised an eyebrow at Steve, "Come closer, sweetheart. And kneel for Daddy,"

Steve didn't have to be told twice, not this time at least. His bottom lip looked raw with his nervous biting and Tony only salivated harder at the thought of roughening it further.

He stood there, looming over Steve for a second more before he undid his belt and let it hang on the sides, then went for his button and zipper.

Once his pants were open and threatening to slide down his legs Tony put both his hands back in Steve's hair and pulled.

He pulled until Steve's face met his crotch and they both moaned louder than they had so far.

The sight of his husband on his knees wearing that damn corset was doing things to Tony that he couldn't quite name. But it was enjoyable. Highly so.

Steve's nose was pressed to the birth of Tony's cock where it was still confined in soft black cotton boxers. He drew a deep breath with his eyes boring holes into Tony's and it made him weak in the knees. Literally.

His stance got wobbly and he knew the way Steve was brushing his cheek against him right now was just one way for the man to hide his knowing smirk.

"Take me out and get to work, baby boy. I've waited long enough," Tony ascertained his grip on Steve's hair to drag him a few inches away.

Steve's large hands went from their position, balled into fists on his knees, to splayed over Tony's naked hips for a mere second before he yanked the pants and boxers down to his ankles. One swift motion that had Tony bare save for his socks and shoes while Steve stayed uncomfortably trapped in his suit pants, the corset still hugging his chest snuggly.

Tony let himself sit then, his hands leaving Steve's head to clutch at the armrests of his chair while his thighs parted, wide and automatic; inviting.

Steve licked his red lips but knew better than to dive in directly. His hands were hard circles around Tony's ankles when he managed to meet the man's gaze again.

"So beautiful for me, Cap, so pretty for Daddy, my sweet sweet baby," Tony inhaled sharply at the distinct pang of want that showed on Steve's face at the words, his heart hammering away at the neverending blush that spanned across Steve's face and neck.

" _Daddy_ ," Steve tried with a voice so needy Tony didn't try to make him wait longer.

"Go on, my soft soft tiger, get that cock where it belongs," Tony circled his dick at the base, and waved it around, not sure if he should smirk or moan at the way Steve's eyes followed every oscillation like a pendulum of lust.

He did both. Then stopped smirking altogether.

Steve's mouth was wide and wet and greedy as he swallowed Tony down to the root in one swift motion. His tongue and cheek and throat all opening perfectly and cushioning the hard length that was Tony but that was Steve's entirely.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Tony tried to keep his hands on the armrests for a little while longer, let his husband stew in the need for contact just a bit. He failed miserably.

His hands went to roam the length of Steve's shoulders on the next bob of the man's head on his dick. His fingers dug in the hollow of Steve's collarbone at the next swipe of Steve's thick tongue along the underside of his cock. Tony howled in pleasure and destructive arousal when his hands finally wound around the nape of Steve's neck - the laced collar of the corset - and Steve moaned right when the tip of Tony's leaking cock met the back of his throat. The vibrations combined with the drenched heat that Steve was gifting him loosened his tongue some more and Tony showered his boy in praise before reality came crashing back in the form of Steve's hands becoming a little more adventurous without permission.

Tony threw his head back and he wasn't disappointed but Steve was going to think he was, even if it killed Tony to have to yank the man's mouth off his impending orgasm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tony's hands twitched in Steve's hair, not angry per se but itching to slap and claim. The look of shame tinted with mischief - delightfully paradoxical - in Steve's eyes gave Tony the answer he needed.

"You don't get to do that, baby," Tony growled as he surged forward and bit at Steve's bottom lip, short and harsh. "You're my slut, I decide what my slut does, don't I?" he continued to whisper in Steve's ear, his rough stubble sure to chafe the smoothness of Steve's clean-shaved cheek.

Tony switched his hold on Steve to cradle the back of his head, his neck pliant and warm. Tony brought their mouths together, his own lips parted and dirty as he licked Steve's mouth open. The wet suction noises that filled the room when Tony decided to suck on Steve's tongue made both their dicks throb in want.

Tony kept on kissing Steve, swallowing words of supplication that Steve tried to put out in the air. He caressed both Steve's cheeks gently before grazing his nails in circles down his neck and over the man's nipples, presented and supported as they were by the dark blue lines of the corset.

Steve gasped against Tony's chin before he raised his head again when Tony tsked.

He pinched his nipples with as much strength as he could and Steve squealed, drool flooding his tongue where it peaked in Tony's mouth.

"There's a plug in my ass, baby. My hole is all ready and slick for that baby dick of yours," Tony hummed as he drew back, thumbs and forefingers still twisting his husband's nipples like switches on a radio set.

Tony leaned back in his chair, the coldness of the leather grounding as he took in the look of utter disarray that spread across Steve's face, the way his clear-blue eyes widened and filled with wonderment - such a pretty sight.

Tony let go of Steve to grab his cock and pump it slow, torturously so. "Lose the pants, underwear and shoes. Keep the corset, suspenders and socks."

It took half a second for Steve's brain to come back on line and for his eyes to detach from the sight of Tony's fist wrapped around his own dick.

Then it was Tony's turn to whine in need.

His cock twitched against his palm and he let go of it before he made a mistake and brought this to an end much too soon. Steve got undressed so quickly Tony barely saw the different movements that went into the ordeal but there he was, standing with his corset constricting his chest from waist to pecs in a delightful curve of sin, the black suspenders holding his long black socks snug around his meaty thighs and calves and deliciously contrasting with Steve's milky white skin.

The baby cock in question stood at attention and it looked hard enough to split Tony in two, so big in fact that Tony had to refrain himself from just jumping out of his chair to go and impale himself on it. Thank God for plugs.

Steve's red shaft was steadily leaking on his silk-covered stomach while the man wrung his hands behind his back.

"Good boy," Tony unlaced his shoes and divested himself of all remaining clothes.

He stood up and winked at Steve before turning around and leaning on the table, parting his legs to present his ass.

"C'mere baby, come open me up so you can come home inside Daddy, huh?" Tony asked but it wasn't a question, not even close.

Steve made a throaty noise but his feet padding quickly across the carpeted floor told Tony all he needed to know.

Steve generally didn't talk much anymore by that point, dazed and fucked out already with barely a touch on his own body and that only was already enough for Tony to have to summon images of Fury - or worse, his own father - not to shoot right off.

Steve's fingers were thick and trembling as he traced Tony's cleft to pinch the base of the plug and ease it out gently.

Tony gripped the edges of the table and groaned at the way the toy, sitting in his ass for hours, was finally moving and pressing in all the right places with dull precision. The little sighs Steve couldn't hold back as he played the toy against Tony's rim were a torture all in themselves - Tony couldn't wait to get rid of the toy and get back to his favorite position, this wasn't it.

"Go on, Steve darling, pull now," Tony breathed, command clear and sparkling a fire down Steve's spine.

The pop of the sheer-sized rubber as it finally left Tony's hole was lewd and delightful for it. A drop of precome plopped down on the table beneath him and Tony grinned. _Here we go._

Tony straightened up as suddenly as he could, pressing his back against Steve's startled chest before letting his head loll on Steve's shoulder.

"You gonna fuck Daddy now? Gonna give me your baby cock and milk Daddy?" Tony pressed his ass against the hard line of Steve's erect cock, relishing in the heat that radiated off of it, grinding mercilessly.

"Da--Daddy," Steve croaked out, his arms winding strong and beefy around Tony's torso, squeezing the breath out of him. Beautiful.

Tony let him have his moment, melted against him for a bit and let his own hands wander to grab at Steve's round cheeks. Squeezing, rubbing, pinching, parting.

Then he wiggled out and turned their positions around. Back behind Steve Tony brought a hand down Steve's ass, "Mine," he growled, "Mine," he slapped Steve's ass till the man started openly panting, till his cheeks tinted a faint red and Steve's mouth filled with pleas and his hips thrust his steel-hard dick in the void.

"Get on the table, baby boy, show me what's mine," Tony bit at Steve's nape.

Steve cried out but did as he was told without missing a bit. He got on the table and slid until he lied in the middle of it, socked feet slipping on the smooth surface and cock sprung up and waiting.

Tony climbed after him, slithered up to him on his hands and knees. He kissed one of Steve's clothed calves, bit at the inside of a thigh before sucking one of Steve's balls in his mouth without the slightest warning.

Steve's hands flew to cover his mouth as he nearly shouted in surprise and bliss. His eyes started to mist over and Tony grinned again.

He kept moving until he straddled Steve's hips, his hands splayed across Steve's pecs for balance. He ground down against Steve's cock again, slowly and meticulously, making sure every inch and ridge of his husband's length caught on his winking hole.

"Tell me what you want, Steve. Beg me, for what you want." Tony straightened up above him and his hands disappeared behind him. One of them went to parting his cheeks, the other to scissor fingers inside himself, fucking himself on his own fingers and not shying away from his own moaning. "Tell me," Tony's voice was hard and cold and Steve tried.

His mouth opened and closed and a tear rolled out on one of his cheeks without his input.

"Tell, me." Tony repeated himself before he sighed. He dramatically stopped fingering himself before using the same hand to deliver a backhand slap across Steve's pecs, then another.

He slid down to grind his cock against the fabric of Steve's lingerie, sure to leave a wet trail behind him.

"Want your tiny little cock inside Daddy?" Tony thrust his hips, shamelessly using Steve's abdomen for the friction he desperately needed.

Steve nodded fast and lost and Tony laughed but he wasn't amused, "You know that's not how you answer to that question, baby boy,"

"I--Daddy, I want your hole full of my penis," Steve sobbed and Tony mewled in victory, his arousal reaching peaks he'd only ever known with Steve.

"That's good, that's a good boy," Tony kissed him square on the lips as he wrapped his hand around Steve's dick and found his hole with the head.

Then he slid down. One smooth motion that allowed his own greedy hole to swallow all of Steve until he sat, his ass flush with Steve's pelvis.

"Oh baby, my baby slut, you fill me so well," Tony's breaths came in and out in harsh bursts and Steve wasn't faring much better - talk of super soldier lungs. Arousal did that to him, rendered him pink-faced and panting every time.

"Now, fuck, me," Tony ordered, the resulting ripple of tension that went through Steve's whole body couldn't have been bigger and his hips snapped up, sending Tony to fly back onto his hands by Steve's head. And he started pounding into him relentlessly, his moans like shocked gasps that spoke to Tony's very core and rambled on and on.

Tony barely held on as his own body shuddered with the strength he put in not falling down on Steve. His arms were strained and trembling with the force of Steve's thrusts by the time Tony realized he was very likely to come untouched today.

It didn't happen that often and only with the right combinations of elements, an alignment of their kinks and moods that seemed just right today.

But Tony wasn't ready to let go just yet. The grip Steve kept on his hips as he kept hammering in and in and in gave Tony an idea and he took in a sharp breath, trying to conjure enough saliva to resume talking.

"That's it, baby. That's it," Tony nuzzled Steve's jaw before biting underneath it, lightly, just enough to get his attention back a fraction. "What do you say you use those arms of yours and fuck Daddy against the window over there, tiger boy? Think you can do that?" Tony mouthed at Steve's neck and cheek, forgetting himself in the feel of Steve's skin against his lips and tongue alike.

Steve didn't answer and Tony was too far gone to remind him of what he thought about nonverbal during sex.

He was too far gone and too tightly sandwiched between Steve's snapping hips and the unforgiving solidity of the glass at his back.

" _Daddy_ ," Steve cried when Tony found enough strength to link his ankles in the small of his back and push back to meet his thrusts.

"You close, baby?" Tony's moan served as his question mark here, the moment he'd opened his mouth coinciding with the one Steve rammed his cock against Tony's prostate. Dead-center. Electricity coursed through every last one of Tony's nerve-endings and he smiled at the tears that seem to overflow from Steve's eyes and he knew.

"You can let go, darling, I'll be right with you, promise," Tony hugged Steve's chest closer, forcing Steve's last pushes to be short and wet with their sweat and fluids alike. "Come for me, love, be a good boy, come for Daddy,"

Steve's orgasm peaked and filled the room with gargled whines and high-pitched cries that made Tony want to swallow him in and never let him out. He came quietly, with the feeling of Steve's seed flowing in torrents in his hole, filling him till he felt it leak around Steve's dick.

His hole clenched and Steve's strength started to leave him with the power of overstimulation and Tomy found himself trapped between the heaving chest of his husband and the window. In heaven.

He brushed his hands everywhere he could on Steve's upper body, kissing and licking the sweat away from his brow and upper lip while he kept his legs secure around Steve's hips.

Steve's eyes were bleary when he found enough strength to straighten up and let Tony down but his smile was so wide that Tony didn't worry.

"You back with me, tiger?" Tony said, a caress to Steve's cheek accompanying his words.

Steve nodded, weakly but smiling still.

"Gonna get you home and in a warm bath now, huh?"

"Yeah," Steve said, falling yet again to press his face in Tony's neck, inhaling deeply.

"You've been so good to me, darling. So good," Tony tried massaging Steve's shoulder but neither the position nor the angle could make up for their size difference so he gave up. "C'mon," Tony steered Steve with a hand on one of his hips while the other fished Steve's hand out.

He walked him to his bag and retrieved two silky gowns. He helped Steve put one on and passed the other one without a word.

He locked the room behind them and told FRIDAY to prevent any entry until he could come back himself to clean up.

Thank God for secret corridors and private elevators.

**Author's Note:**

> more soon ;)


End file.
